All of Me
by Ninchuser11
Summary: Austin is in love with Ally, but is Ally in love with Austin? LIME, though it's more fluff than anything. Loosely based on the song All of me by John Legend, which I DO NOT OWN


**Hello people, Obsessedwithalmosteverything here! I finished a new 'mature' one-shot. It's more fluff really, because I'm really bad at writing the 'real deal', so ****constructive**** criticism**** is always welcome. Anyways,**

**Enjoy (I hope ;) ) ****  
**

I watched her walk around Sonic Boom. She was so busy helping all the customers she didn't even notice me come in.

To be honest, it did hurt a little bit, but when I saw her running around and doing what she likes, I decided I could watch her forever.

She looked so cute, being concentrated and all.

But this is Ally we're talking about.

She's always cute.

She wouldn't believe me if I told her how many guys were always checking her out.

That always agitated me.

She's mine.

Or will be.

Yes, you heard me. She will be mine. Maybe someday when she actually wants to try a relationship. Which will probably never happen, because she always worries too much.

But that's what I like about her.

Well, what isn't to like about Ally. She's perfect.

"Oh, Austin!"

I quickly reversed my attention to her eyes, which wasn't one of my brightest ideas.

Her eyes were so captivating. They were that rare shade of brown, like they always were.

She looked so innocent.

Too innocent for my little fantasies.

"Austin, are you okay? You have been staring at me for two minutes."

I quickly cleared my head. Those thoughts were for me, and me only. Ally had caught me in the middle of one of them.

"I'm fine. What were you talking about?"

"How glad I am you're here! As you might have seen, I need help in the store. It's so frustratingly busy here, I can't do it by myself."

I smiled. That's definitely Ally. Always using those big words.

That's what attracted me to her. But there was one major drawback; she also pushed me away with her large vocabulary. Just hearing al those long words made my head dizzy.

Or maybe that's just Ally presence.

I couldn't decide.

"No problem! That's what friends are for, right?"

It sounded foreign to me, friends. I wanted to be something more.

I thought I saw a frown appearing on her perfect face when I said it, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

It probably was.

Aaaargh! This is so frustrating. Sometimes, I just want to know what she's thinking. Is it about me?

Or Dallas, her so-called 'crush'. I huffed. That guy was obviously no good. Ally was just to naïve to see it.

"Right. On the subject of friends..."

My heart spontaneously started beating faster.

Maybe she is going to talk about us!

Us, as in Austin & Ally, not as in Austin and Ally.

My mind started swirling with the thoughts I had kept locked away for so long.

"Are you sure you're okay? You spaced out again."

"Oh!"

I shook my head to clear it. I had to pay attention, this could be the most important moment of my life!

"As I was saying, I'm planning to talk to Dallas tonight."

My smile immediately dropped.

I thought she had gotten over him, that it was just a high-school crush kind of thing.

I somehow managed to put my 'eternal smile', as Ally called it, back on.

"That's great, Ally! Just follow your heart and everything will be fine!"

My stomach was doing flip-flops, and not the good kind.

I wish I could just take my own advice. But it was obvious she was going to reject me.

This wasn't the best time to confess feelings.

"Thanks for supporting me, Austin! Anyways, let's continue on with running the store. There's a gigantic line of people by the counter!"

I peered over her head. She still was so small, just like two years ago.

I quickly brought my eyes back to hers. I nodded enthustiastically, or at least something that looked like it, I hoped.

We started together, and for the first time in two years I wanted to run away from Ally, as far as I could.

* * *

I lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I had no inspiration for a song and I didn't want to play either.

My head was full with Ally.

Her beautiful brown eyes.

Her caramel locks.

Her perfect face.

How small she is in comparison to me.

Just her in general.

My stomach was full with pancakes. I ate so much, even my mom asked if something was wrong.

I called Dez too. He is the only person I ever talked to about my feelings for Ally. He was here the whole evening, talking with me and playing games.

I lost all of them.

I just couldn't concentrate. My mind was to busy with thinking about Ally.

I also showered a few times. It's normally relaxing to me and it seizes my mind.

Even that didn't work.

Now, after Dez went back to his house, the only thing I could do was lie down and think.

"Austin, honey! Your father and I are going to bed. Please sleep!"

I sighed. My mom didn't understand my problems. She and dad were in love from the moment they saw each other.

Unlike Ally and me.

We just had to be different.

"Yes, mom!"

"Okay. Bye sweetie!"

"Bye mom!"

I turned off the lights and faced the wall. If I was going to die inside, I would prefer it in my sleep.

* * *

**RRRIIIIIIIIIIING!**

It surprised me to hear my alarm clock ring.

I thought after last night, my brain would've shut down by itself. Apparentely someone above really hated me.

I got up as quickly as I could, which wasn't really quick at all.

I absolutely wanted to avoid Ally. I didn't want to confront her.

Didn't want to see her smiling that smile that was usually for me.

Didn't want to see her hanging at Dallas' arms.

Didn't want to see them locking lips.

Didn't want to see her doing things that she should be doing with me.

Suddenly, I felt something rolling down my cheecks.

The hot trails of tears felt scorching, almost like they were burning my face.

I slowly made my way towards the backdoor, and I braced myself for the worst.

* * *

As I made my way up to the practice room, I heard silent sniffling. I stopped for a few seconds.

What was going on? Is that Ally?

I opened the door enough for me to look through it, but not enough for her to see me. It was indeed Ally, and she was crying. My heart instantely dropped.

"Go away, Austin!"

"No Ally. What is going on?"

It worried me even more that she didn't want to tell me.

She always told me everything.

And with everything I really meant everything. From her embarassing childhood memories to the time she fell in the pond.

If she wouldn't want to tell me, it's really bad.

"Austin, get out! I look hideous!"

I entered the room.

She was beautiful, even when she was crying.

She was wearing her oldest pair of sweatpants, and a simple blouse. She never looked so beautiful before.

"Ally, what happened?"

She cried even harder.

"I...I t-talked to h-him last night."

I tensed. What had that bastard done to her?

" He-he told me he already had a g-girlfriend... and then... and then... "

She couldn't find the right words to say it, so I let her cry.

I finally gave into the temptation to hug her. It felt so good. Everywhere her skin touched mine goosebumps erupted.

"Dallas, he-he told me I w-was nothing and he spit in my face..."

I felt a familiar hot feeling stinging in my stomach. How dare he talk to MY Ally like that?

"Ally? Alls, look at me."

It was the first time in a year I called her Alls. It was the only thing I could think of that could calm her down.

"No."

" Alls, please..."

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

She quickly looked away.

I sighed. For some reason, she never saw how gorgeous she really was.

"Ally, look into my eyes. You are NOT nothing. You are the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever fell upon."

I watched as her eyes widened in realization.

Not ready to face rejection, I did it. After two years I finally did it.

I kissed her.

At first, it was just lips softly pulling a each other. But not attempting to resist the alluring figure that was Ally, I introduced my tongue.

I dragged it across her juicy bottom lip, like I had always imagined of doing.

To my surprise, she still hadn't pulled away. Not that I was complaining, of course. I could stay here forever.

Protect her.

Guard her.

Love her.

Everytime she moved her lips it was like an electric zap shot through my body.

I had never felt this way before. I had kissed a lot of girls before, of course, but it was never this intense.

Then I pulled away, slowly, as to prolong the feeling of her lips on mine. I rested our foreheads together and stared into her eyes.

I wanted to stay close to her.

She was just so incredibly beautiful. Her chocolate eyes, her brown hair, her creamy and pale skin, everything about her was just perfect.

I stared into her eyes and she stared right back. It was almost like we were still kissing, while I just pulled away.

The giddy feeling in my stomach appeared again, but dissappeared at the thought of the aftermath.

"Ally, I guess you already know, but I"ve had a crush on you for the longest time. I'm sorry."

I prepared myself for the worst. There was no way she could like me. I was just Austin, her best friend.

"Don't be."

I was surprised to hear her say that. It was the last thing I expected. She was far too precious to lose, and too gorgeous to be mine.

"It's strange. I've never really thought about you in that way, but it feels so right. Do it again please."

My eyes widened. I definitely hadn't expected that.

"Please."

That last word did it. It was my last straw. I slammed my lips against hers. The feeling of her slim body pressing up against me drove thoughts of everything else but Ally out of my mind.

Ally gasped as I pressed deeper into the kiss, my tongue dragging across her lips again. Her lips parted, finally letting me in.

This was definitely worth the wait.

She let out a muffled moan as my tongue danced along the inside of her teeth. Then she pulled away, gasping for air.

Her hands slid down my back and around my sides before slipping up under my shirt. I groaned as her fingers, so light and soft, even though she played piano danced along my chiseled muscles.

I slid my hand down to her thigh but before I could reach it, she started pulling up my shirt.

I moaned. She was doing it with so much patience, it was almost as if she had done it before.

"Ally..."

"Yes?"

"Can I go on?"

It was silent. The only sounds that could be heard was our breathing.

"Yes."

My fingers trembled with excitement.

I had thought about this so many times, I almsot couldn't believe this was happening.

I slowly unbuttoned her shirt. I saw she was becoming nervous, so I slowly kissed down from her neck to the first loose buttons.

She shivered.

I smiled against her skin.

I slowly started unbuttoning her shirt with my mouth. When I was done, I kissed a trail down her smooth skin to her naval, in which I dipped my tongue.

I was enjoying this so much.

A little bit too much.

Suddenly, Ally flipped us around. I didn't even know she possessed that kind of strength.

She started kissing down my chest.

Feelings shot through my spine that I couldn't even identify. She went lower... and lower... and lower... and up again.

I groaned.

She was a tease.

"Aaaallllyyyyyy..."

I was practically begging her.

And suddenly, my pants were off and she grabbed a square package out of my jeans.

I swear I was grinning like a cat. My eyes snapped open.

She was touching me.

Putting it on.

A fire started to grow in my stomach, and the good version this time. A groan bubbled from my mouth, and before I knew it, we had started.

* * *

I smiled as I collapsed on her chest. I hadn't been this happy in a long time.  
_  
__**'Cause I give you all of me**__**  
**__** And you give me all of you.**_

* * *

**Phew, finished it! Like I said earlier, I'm not the best at writing these things, but I hope I will become better over time. Leave a review if something is wrong according to you! Anyways, until next time!**

**BYE**


End file.
